One Last Time
'''One Last Time '''is the 55th episode and final episode of #27 Nightmares Unleashed. And the final episode of the #27 Canon Synopsis After a battle with Benevelon, Justin and Paradox come up with a plan to undo the genocidal apocalypse that brought the universe to its knees Plot Major Events * The Eternity Generator is rebuilt * The Decimation is undone * MJ and Kronos officially meet and have a one-on-one battle for the first time * Kronos is killed * Corey, Justin, Petelliday, Psyphon, Krang, Tetrax, Rook, Vilgax and Morgan are killed by Kronos * Marina sacrifices her life to gain the Love essence * The Plumbers and DNA force are disbanded * MJ begins a quest through the space-time continuum Minor Events * MJ wields the Proto-Tool for the first time * Benevelon makes his Nightmares Unleashed debut * Vilgax joins forces with the DNA Force temporarily Times Visited * Alex and Corey: Battle of Area 51 (1992) * MJ, Rook and Morgan: Battle of the Clones (2012; Al B's Dough Hats Part 2) * Raphael and Rick: Liberation of Watervliet High (2019; Princess of the Nightmares) * Blukic, Justin, Hobble and Dom: Battle of Vilgaxia (2017; The Nightmarian Madydate flashback) * Morgan: Creation of the Technodrome: (1972) Characters * MJ Smyth * Rook Blonko * Justin Nelson (death) * Morgan Price * Paradox * Alexandra Williams * Corey Anderson (death) * Blukic * Hobble * Rick Sanchez * Azmuth (1997 and 2022) * Dom Palella * Sara Palella * Driba * Skurd * Raphael * Leonardo * Michelangelo * Donatello * Splinter * April O'Neil * Zagham Shah * Blarney T. Hokestar * Simian * P'andor * Bryk * Morty * Molly Gunther * Chortle * Leadfoot * Lilliana Majer * Merliah Majer * Julia Anderson * Michael Anderson * Andrew Smyth * Rad Dudesman (2012 and 2021) * Pyxi * Vilgax (death) * Devin Smith (first re-appearance) * Octagon Vreedle * Rhomboid Vreedle * Tetrax Shard * SevenSeven * Ultimos * Synaptak * Tini * Chadzmuth * Fistina * Sunder * Dr. Animo ** Mutant Archaeopteryx ** Exo-Skull * Bebop * Rocksteady * Gwen Tennyson * Moredcai Quintel * Rigby * Skips * Zak Saturday * Fiskerton Saturday * Doyle Blackwell * Axel Richards * Morty Smith * Ben Tennyson (flashback) * Max Tennyson (flashback) * MJ's Mom (flashback) * Petelliday (flashback) * Queen Sarah * Princess Jessie ** Mermaid Armada ** Atlantean Royal Guard * Khyber * Omnimutt * Cheekor Vladstaff * Doctor Swagstar * Galvanic Mechamorphs * Siscilly * Diefus Vieblepister (first re-appearance) * Alan Albright * Helen Wheels * Manny Armstrong * Cooper Daniels * Michael Morningstar * Charmcaster * Attea ** Incursean Army * Looma Red Wind * Gar Red Wind ** Tetramand Army * ChronoSpanner/Kenny Smyth * Dr. Viktorr * Kuphulu * Krujo * Reinrassic III ** Highbreed Army ** DNAliens (first re-appearance) * Starbeard * Dr. Psychobos ** Mutant To'Kustars * Casey Jones * Mondo Gecko * Atilla the Frog * Ghengis Frog * Rasputin the Mad Frog * Napoleon Bonafrog Neutral * Argit (death) * Kundo (death) Villains * Kronos (death) * Kronos' Army (death) ** Servantis ** Kwark ** Swift ** Leander ** Master Lyons ** Phil Billings ** Kandee Vargas ** Psyphon * Benevelon (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By 21 Year Old MJ * Bullfrag (off-screen transformation) * Diamondhead * JurryRigg * Cannonbolt * Upgrade (off-screen transformation) * NRG (Normal and True Form) * Bonechill By 10 Year Old MJ * WIldvine * Blitzwolfer By 12 year old MJ * Cannonbolt * Way Big By 16/17 Year Old MJ * Gravattack * Feedback By 18 Year Old MJ * Astrodactyl * Alien X By 19 Year Old MJ * Swampfire * Mindmesser By Skurd * Feedback Songs Used * Back Together by MuteArcade * Time to Go by NateWantstoBattle * For the Sake of Eternity by Luca Maltese * Battle of The Heroines by Luca Maltese * Yesterday's Hero by MJ Smyth * Emerald Clad Beginnings by Luca Maltese * Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts * Do it for Him by Luca Maltese * Wait, What Happened? by Luca Maltese * The God of Nightmares by Luca Maltese * Our Own Captain America by JPS * Emerald Clad Forever by MJ Smyth, JPS and Luca Maltese * The End of the Kidd by Luca Maltese * The Hero's Sacrifice by Luca Maltese * Why I Love You by Luca Maltese * Ultimate Cosmic Hero's Nightmare by Luca Maltese Trivia * When the characters returned, the reunion was in this order: # Axel Richards # Morty # Leonardo, Raphael, April and Spliter # The Plumbers # Driba # Devin and the Vreedles # Galactic Enforcers and Fisina # The DNA Force and Jimmy # Azmuth and Paradox # Morgan, Donatello, Michelangelo and the Technodrome # Alex and Tetrax # MJ Quotes * NRG (to Kronos) "Let me guess, you're the one whose made this Universe go to hell for the last five years?" * Kronos "Hell? That's a strong word coming from a Beta Pripiyatosian." * NRG "You're sure good a dodging the subject, aren't you?" * Kronos "You mean the exact thing you've been doing for the past decade, Smyth?" * NRG "I've dedicated my life to making other people's lives better. And then, I aim one inch from where I should've, and quadrillions of lives are gone. In an instant they just...: * Kronos "... Ceased to exist?" * NRG "And now, in a world three steps away from being a post-apocalyptic wasteland, humans and aliens alike revere me as a god, compared to the day before this happened, when they wanted to hang me without trial." * Kronos "You are the most powerful being left in the universe, child. I only required one thing to battle that." * NRG "Which is?" * Kronos "For you to believe it. As much as you want to refuse it, you've been doing everything spectacularly." * NRG "What are you talking about?" * Kronos "The Null Void serial killer, the mutation serum, the Dimension X warlord, and of course, the Chimeran." * NRG "You knew?" * Kronos "I counted on them. To err is human. To break down the fabric of one's being? That's power not even the generator could provide." * NRG (snaps fingers silently) "I missed you that day, monster. Tonight? Well.. (Omnitrix times out)" * MJ "I've got twelve years worth of anger pent up to take out. And I think the perfect victim is the piece of shit that murdered everyone I'm about to bring back. (to himself) Ready, Skurd?" * Skurd (on Eternity Generator) "Let's do it, dear boy." * MJ "Hey Kronos!" * Kronos "What? * MJ (slyly) "Fuck you." (snaps fingers, pushes fist upward, undoing Kronos's genocide)